


Christmas Time

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Just finished this, Merry Christmas, so sweet i got a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: Yasmin Khan doesn’t celebrate Christmas as a Muslim, but some of her friends do. She decides to stop over, only to see an unexpected, but welcome, face.





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few months ago, thinking “I’ll finish this early and get it out of the way!”
> 
> I ended up getting writers block and finished it tonight. It has not been proofread, so if you find something, feel free to leave a comment.

Technically Yasmin Khan didn’t celebrate Christmas. However, she still enjoyed the holiday. Sort of. The lights and cheer, really. And all of the peppermint things. She was a sucker for peppermint tea. 

Regardless, she knew Ryan and Graham celebrated the holiday, and that this would be their first without Grace. So, she popped over the day before just to check on them. She was expecting to see lights and a tree, maybe a few presents under the tree. 

What she was not expecting was to see the Doctor, wearing reindeer antlers, setting up the last of the lights with the tele playing Christmas music in the background, while Ryan was trying to wrap presents, and Graham was making hot chocolate. Yasmin watched for a moment, taking everything in before walking to the Doctor. 

“You celebrate Christmas?” Yaz asked, the Doctor not even looking over. 

“No, don’t be ridiculous, Yaz. That’s such an Earth holiday.” The Doctor frowned, fiddling with the string of lights. “Did meet Jesus though,” the Doctor added, tossing Yaz a wink, and causing Graham to stop dead in his tracks. 

“You’re joking. She’s joking, right?” he asked, standing in the doorway to the living room, carefully carrying two mugs in each hand. The Doctor smiled, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate, her smile fading and eyes widening. 

“That is hot!” She exclaimed loudly, setting down her mug with a thud, miraculously not getting any onto the table. Ryan laughed, looking up. 

“It’s called ‘hot chocolate,’ mate. What did you expect?” 

“Not that,” the Doctor muttered, returning to the lights. “Stupid thing, when one goes out, the rest do. Don’t worry, they’ll be working in a moment.”

Graham half whispered to Yaz. “She said that an hour ago.” 

“Where’s that great commercial?” The Doctor asked, not seeming to hear Graham, or at least ignore it. “The Hershey’s Kiss one. The one that plays ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas?’ I love that commercial.”

“It’s a music channel,” Ryan answered. “It doesn’t play commercials.”

“Oh, come one. You’ve got to admit that’s a great commercial,” the Doctor said. “Now, everyone, shush. I’m almost… Aha!” The blonde exclaimed. “Finished! Watch this! I added my own personal touch, by the way,” the Doctor grinned, plugging the lights into the wall. As she did, they lit up, the colors changing every few seconds, a fading rather than a flashing, lighting the room up with a rainbow.

But the Doctor didn’t seem to notice, or at least care, her eyes focused outside, a smile growing. 

“It’s snowing!” She exclaimed, causing Yaz to laugh. 

“Have you never seen snow before?” She asked. 

“Oh, of course I’ve seen snow! But not growing up, and it certainly never gets old. My planet was always dry. Like a desert. That’s why I seem so cold to all of you. Physically, I mean. Not cold as in distant. I hope. I’m not distant, am I? I know in my last people could say I was distant, but I really didn’t think I was this time around,” the Doctor replied, seemingly all in one breath as she usually did. Yaz laughed again. 

“Nah, you’re fine. More than fine, actually.” 

The Doctor looked around, that lonely look returning. “Well…” She started. “If everything is finished, I suppose I should be off…” She looked at the three hopefully. It was like she couldn’t bear to be alone. Graham sighed. 

“Do you want to stay for the night? We could—“

“Oh, definitely!” The Doctor cut in, turning and flopping onto the couch. “So, what are we watching? I hope it’s a good one. There are plenty of those, though. Perhaps a classic?” 

So, that is how the TARDIS “fam” ended up in their pajamas with hot chocolate, the Doctor watching the movie upside down with Yasmin and Graham on each side, Ryan sitting on the ground. The Doctor would occasionally turn to Ryan to add a commentary, usually about one of the actors, or how “that’s not actually how it happened.”

But none of them would change that moment for the world.


End file.
